McCall Family
The McCall Family is one of the main families in the Teen Wolf series. The family began in the late 1980s/early 1990s, when Rafael McCall married Melissa Delgado. They had a son, Scott McCall, in the mid-1990s, and they were a regular human family until 2011, when Scott was bitten by then-Alpha Peter Hale and turned into a Beta Werewolf. Some time afterward, Scott ascended to the rare rank of True Alpha through his own willpower and built his own unique pack that involved a variety of supernatural creatures and humans who protect the town together. Though Rafael lives in San Francisco now, Melissa aids Scott and his pack in any way that he can, along with the Stilinskis and the Yukimuras, and together, they work to act as the protectors of Beacon Hills. Known Members of the McCall Family ---- Rafael McCall Human; FBI Federal Agent Rafael McCall is the ex-husband of Melissa McCall and the father of Scott McCall, as well as a federal agent with the FBI. Rafael struggled with an alcohol addiction through the early years of his marriage and fatherhood, and one night, when he accidentally drunkenly shoved Scott down the stairs, Melissa kicked him out of the house. Embarrassed and ashamed by his actions and believing that Melissa truly wanted him out of their lives for good, Rafael quit drinking cold turkey. He and Melissa got a divorce soon after, and Rafael eventually moved to San Francisco to work at the field office there, cutting off all communication with his family. He returned to Beacon Hills in Alpha Pact on the orders of his superiors in order to investigate all of the unsolved murders, abductions, and other bizarre crimes that had been happening in the town. His ex-wife had been among the parents captured by Jennifer Blake, and because he was getting in the way, he was not warmly welcomed back home by his son. However, after some talking between the whole family, Rafael began to repair his relationships with Melissa and Scott, and they had returned to amicable terms when Rafael was sent back to the field office in San Francisco, where he remains to this day. ---- Melissa McCall Human; Nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital Melissa McCall (née Delgado) is the ex-wife of Rafael McCall and the mother of Scott McCall. She graduated from nursing school at some point during her marriage to Rafael, and after she kicked him out of the house following Scott's injury at his hands, Melissa raised Scott on her own while working double shifts at the hospital. Since learning that her son had been turned into a werewolf, Melissa has become one of the McCall Pack's greatest allies, using her skills as a nurse and her connections at the hospital to act as the packs second healer after Alan Deaton. She has learned a lot about the supernatural in this time, and has become especially adept at using Mountain Ash to protect her home. However, this connection to the pack has also put her in danger as well, as she was chosen to be one of Jennifer Blake's Darach sacrifices, was targeted by the Alpha Pack and a Wendigo patient named Sean Walcott. She has also been shown to have solid friendships with several of the other "pack parents," such as Sheriff Stilinski, Noshiko and Ken Yukimura, and Chris Argent. ---- Scott McCall Werewolf; True Alpha Scott McCall was an ordinary human teenager until early 2011, when he was bitten by then-Alpha Peter Hale and turned into a werewolf. Since then, Scott, along with his best friends, worked together to protect each other and the town from supernatural threats. Less than a year after being turned, Scott ascended to the rank of True Alpha, a status that is so rare it happens less than once every century. He then built a one-of-a-kind pack that has included fellow werewolves (Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar, Hayden Romero), werecoyotes (Malia Tate), humans (Stiles Stilinski, Mason Hewitt), hunters (Allison Argent), Kitsune (Kira Yukimura), and Banshees (Lydia Martin), as well as an equally-diverse network of allies to help him fill the void left by the loss of the Hale Family, who acted as the guardians of Beacon Hills prior to the Hale House Fire. Trivia *It has been implied that the McCall bloodline is at least partially of Hispanic heritage. *The Rafael was estranged from Melissa and Scott for almost ten years, to the point that Melissa once told Adrian Harris that she and Scott were much better off without him. It wasn't until Rafael returned to Beacon Hills in the autumn of 2011 after living in San Francisco for several years that he began to reconnect with his ex-wife and son. Scott and Melissa now have a much-healthier relationship with Rafael. Category:Families Category:McCall Family